


Angel

by pixelnerd



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelnerd/pseuds/pixelnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stared at the two tests. It couldn’t be true. Couldn’t . It hadn’t even lived for more than three months. And here they were, two blue lines staring her in the face.</p><p>She cried.</p><p>Oneshot, Shamy. Feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> My brother’s wife just had a miscarriage today. So yeah. The baby in the fic is named after his wife, Jenilee.  
> RIP Angel. The niece I never had.

She stared at the two tests. It couldn’t be true. Couldn’t . It hadn’t even lived for more than three months. And here they were, two blue lines staring her in the face.

She cried.

Amy refused to go out of the bathroom, lying on the floor, knees to her chests and head tucked in, while Sheldon embraced her and said it wasn’t her fault, over and over as he pressed his mouth on the top of her head, rubbing her arm and kissing her. _‘It’s not your fault. Not at all.’_

But she was supposed to be the mother that protected the baby. It was going to be a girl, and she would be happy, being read fairy tales to bed, and dressing up. She never got that life.

She never even took a breath of fresh air from the world.

It was devastating.

_‘What should her name be?’ Amy asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed excitedly._

_‘It’s only been two weeks. Calm down,’ Sheldon laughed._

_‘But I thought you liked preparation!’_

_‘I like preparation- not over-excited fiancés.’_

_She giggled. ‘Shut up. How about Jenny?’_

_‘No. There’s too many Jenny’s in Doctor Who.’_

_‘How about Jenny Lee?’_

_‘I don’t like abbreviated names. Just stick with something like Jenilee. It sounds similar.’_

_‘Jenilee.’ She paused for a moment. ‘I like that.’_

_She stood up and kissed Sheldon on the cheek. ‘Jenilee Cooper. Yeah.’_

“She’s gone,” she weeped. “Why?”

Sheldon looked at Amy for a moment. “My mother told me everything happened for a reason. And if anyone died, they’d go to heaven with God. I don’t really believe in religion, but, I think you need that little bit of hope right now.”

And he was right. She did need that hope.


End file.
